Two Dragon Mascots
by Demon Lezard
Summary: An evil has risen and it's up to the two girls to save everyone! But how?


Lezard's Notes - I don't own pokemon and I don't pretend to do so ^__^ I own Demon Lezard. Obviously. Just look at the name! Geez.  
  
AND I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! Geez.  
  
Two Dragon Mascots.  
  
Agumon - As I was saying, Mr. Big hair! I AM THE ONLY DRAGON MASCOT!  
  
Veemon - WHAT ABOUT ME! I'M A DRAGON!  
  
Agumon - And you've got a big head!  
  
Veemon - WHY YOU!?! *Sticks tongue out*  
  
Gatomon - Please! BREAK IT UP, GOD DAMN IT! *Slashes them both*  
  
Agumon - Beaten up by my own.uhm.sort of little sister!  
  
Gatomon - I'm a champion digimon. Techincally.  
  
Patamon - *screaming*  
  
Hawkmon - This is embarassing.  
  
Digmon - Sure it is. Sure.  
  
Then there was an eeeeee-rrrreee silence.  
  
Patamon - THE VOICES!  
  
Digmon - Sure there were. Sure.  
  
****-_-_-_-_-_****  
  
Galux - Mwaha! I will be queen of the.  
  
Mariah - WHAT THE HELL?  
  
Galux - Opps. I'm not here ^____^ I'm a purdy big purple kitty and I didn't just say that.  
  
Galeon - Yeah. She didn't. I want my cookie!  
  
Galux - Big baby. Mariah - YOU SHOULDN'T EVEN BE OUT HERE!  
  
Galux - I'm only standing on your bed!  
  
Galeon - And you broke it.  
  
Galux - So what? I'm heavy!  
  
Mariah - OUT! *Poking Galux with a broom*  
  
Galeon - *Throws toilet rolls*  
  
Galux - Ouch. *Walks out* I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!  
  
Galeon - Cuhhhhhrazey Cuuuutiy.  
  
Dragoon - Awww crap! Wrong place. *Mutters*  
  
****-_-_-_-_-_****  
  
Armadilomon - Fear my.Wait. I'm not wearing anything! *Screams*  
  
Hawkmon - WE ARE DIGIMON! We don't wear clothes.  
  
Gatomon - I wear gloves!  
  
Patamon - Oven gloves!  
  
Gatomon - *Whacks* It took ages to find the right size!  
  
Stingmon - I want my cookie!  
  
Ex-Veemon - We will defeat you!  
  
SkullMammothmon - No. You won't. Yet.  
  
MetalTyrannomon - Come on, Man! I gotta blast a dukie!  
  
SkullMammothmon - THEN GO! *Pushes him off screen*  
  
MetalTyrannomon - I NEED SOME DUKIE ROLL!  
  
SkullMammothmon - Can you guys, sorta, wait? I've got to find some roll.  
  
WarGreymon (v/o) - HERE! It's Andrex! *Throws loo-roll over* ****-_-_-_-_-_****  
  
Mariah - You are a very bad kitty!  
  
Galux - Sorry. *Looks shamed*  
  
Mariah - *Whacks her with a toilet roll*  
  
Galeon - Haha!  
  
Driger - Wheeh! *Jumps on Galeon*  
  
Galeon - Oh crapdoodle. X_X  
  
****-_-_-_-_-_****  
  
Kia - This needs to be brought to your attention! *Taps foot* Hello?  
  
Max - Yeah?  
  
Kia - Driger, Galux, and numerous other bit beasts have disappeared.  
  
Ray - DRIGER!?!  
  
Kia - Yeah. You guys take this like it's crap.  
  
Ray - IT IS!  
  
Anna - So why are we complaining?  
  
Kia - *Fires a spoon at her* Because we can and we will.  
  
Anna - Yes Ma'am!  
  
Kia - Oh yeah. And Dragoon.  
  
Then there was a long silence.  
  
Anna - I take it no-one really cares?  
  
Kia - It's just that Max just got hauled off through the door by a giant pink *gasps* BUNNY RABBIT!  
  
Anna - Everyone gets kidnapped by a giant pink Bunny Rabbit when your around.  
  
Kia - I mean it! It's over there! *Points*  
  
Anna - Amazing!  
  
Kia - And it's hauling Dranzer off in an oversized binliner.  
  
Anna - Not Dr.anzer? What the hell? A binliner?  
  
Kia - Too late. It's gone.  
  
****-_-_-_-_-_****  
  
Galux - Mwaha! I will be the supreme overlord of the digiworld! And the other world!  
  
Rabbitmon - Stick a knife in the back and twist, twist, twist!  
  
Swanmon - We shall destroy.  
  
Opposumon - And twist, twist, twist!  
  
Nefertimon - Mwaha!  
  
Galux - *Jumps upon Nefertimon* Let's go and capture some bit beasts before my giant pink bunny rabbit that Kia's been burbling about gets 'em all.  
  
****-_-_-_-_-_****  
  
Kia - *Knocks on the door*  
  
Anna - This is stupid. It's like death on a plate.  
  
Kia - It's only moscow!  
  
Anna - It is? How'd we get here so quick?  
  
Kia - Blame the ****-_-_-_-_-_****'s.  
  
Taomon - What?  
  
Kia - WHAT THE FUCKING.  
  
Taomon - Who were the excepting?  
  
Kia - Anyone who wasn't a digimon.  
  
Taomon - Come in! We can find someone for you!  
  
Santiramon - I'm giving Wolborg a ride.  
  
Wolborg - Wheeh!  
  
Anna - Right. IT'S THE RABBIT AGAIN!  
  
Kia - Damn it!  
  
Anna - What now?  
  
Kia - We left Ray!  
  
Ray - YOU DID!?!  
  
Anna - How did you.  
  
Kia - ****-_-_-_-_-_****'s!!!!  
  
Anna - I see.No!  
  
Kia - *Screams*  
  
****-_-_-_-_-_****  
  
Dranzer - *Mutters*  
  
Dragoon - You really are as annoying as Kai!  
  
Dranzer - DIE FREAK! *Blasts him with a machine gun*  
  
Dragoon - How can you hold those anyway? You don't have hands.  
  
Dranzer - Okay. FIRE ARROW!  
  
Dragoon - *Smoke rising* *sniffs* Stinky.  
  
Driger - *Mutters* Can you not have a war right now?  
  
Dranzer - I will fight for the supreme rights of top bunk.  
  
Dragoon - H..hey!  
  
Driger - Go sleep in the toilet.  
  
Krusty - Hey hey!  
  
Dranzer - FIRE ARROW!  
  
Krusty - I'm off to hell again.  
  
****-_-_-_-_-_****  
  
Anna - I'm glad that's over!  
  
Kia - Anna. Ray's missing. Again.  
  
Taomon - To your right is the center of Torture Devices, Rat Pellets, and Roach Spray. To your left is the portal to the digital world.  
  
Kia - Which way?  
  
Anna - Right to the portal!  
  
Kia - Right?  
  
Anna - Left.  
  
Kia - You just said.  
  
Anna - GO LEFT.  
  
****-_-_-_-_-_****  
  
Nefertimon - Mwaha.  
  
Galux - I have come to take you to the digital world!  
  
Wolborg - NEVER!  
  
Falborg - Yeah. I guess.  
  
Wolborg - *Shrugs*  
  
Galux - I HAVE COME TO DRAG YOU TO THE DIGITAL WORLD!  
  
Wolborg - No you haven't.  
  
Tala - WHAT THE.  
  
Kia - Oh joy.  
  
Anna - I TOLD YOU TO GO LEFT!  
  
Kia - When I said that, You said right.  
  
Anna - I WAS AGREEING.  
  
Galux - AND YOU ALL SO I CAN BE THE SUPREME OVERLORDESS!  
  
Kia - Geez. Have some crunchy cinnamon toast swirl.  
  
Galeon - COOKIE!  
  
Anna - Is Overlordess even a word?  
  
Nefertimon - QUEEN'S PAW!  
  
Kia's - *Punches Nefertimon on the nose* Kia's Fist.  
  
Galux - YOU EVIL LITTLE.  
  
Anna - Her? You're trying to take over the world!  
  
Galux - SO! *Walks off*  
  
Anyhoo. Anna leds Kia the correct way.  
  
****-_-_-_-_-_****  
  
Armadilomon - *Comes back wearing a Mini Skirt, Tights, A purple crop top, and high-heeled boots that go all the way up to her theighs* Does my butt look big in this?  
  
SkullMammothmon - This really is ridiculous.  
  
Hawkmon - *Attempting not to laugh* Yes, Armadilomon, It does.  
  
Armadilomon - *Trying not to cry* .Armadilomon-warp-digivole-to *digivoles* .Grandkwagumon! X-Scissor Claw!  
  
And doing so killed MetalTyrannomon, who was exiting the toilet, and SkullMammothmon, who was running away.  
  
****-_-_-_-_-_****  
  
So, Anna led Kia the correct way and they landed with a THUMP on the ground.  
  
Anna - Oww.  
  
And they were met by two digimon, who would be their partners!  
  
Gizamon - Hi! I'm Gizamon!  
  
BlackAgumon - And I'm BlackAgumon!  
  
Gizamon - We're your digimon! *Hops over to Kia*  
  
Anna - I'm Anna ^^  
  
BlackAgumon - I'm a rookie!  
  
Kia - Aww! Ain't it CUTE!? *Hugs Gizamon* *Pokes on of it's spikes* *muttering* Owwww!!!  
  
Gizamon - Sowwy!  
  
At that moment, A huge digimon walked through the clearing! It was Ikkakumon, The giant seal!  
  
Ikkakumon - I AM NOT A SEAL! I AM A SEA ANIMAL!  
  
Kia - You're a walrus!  
  
Ikkakumon - AUGH! *Aims harpoon at them* HARPOON TORPEDO!  
  
BlackAgumon - Oh me. Oh my.  
  
Kia - *screaming*  
  
Gizamon - I'm going to protect you! Sorta. SPIRAL SAW!  
  
Gizamon jumped up, spinning around like a mad man, and sawed through that torpedo!  
  
Ikkakumon - AUUUGAAAH! HARPOON TORPEDO!  
  
The harpoon blasted Gizamon and he fell to the floor with a SMASH!  
  
Kia - GIZAMON! You moron patty.  
  
Gizamon - Digivole!  
  
Kia - *Holds up her electronical D-3, Which turned real* Digivole Gizamon!  
  
Gizamon - Digivole to Ebidramon!  
  
Ikkakumon - Oh Betty!  
  
And why did he say that? Because Ebidramon was a huge Lobster with big pincers. Oh yes, Betty, Scream!  
  
Ebidramon - TWIN SCISSORS!  
  
And he cut through that mean old walrus, just like that! And the walrus dissolved into data and Ebidramon.didn't de-digivole into Gizamon!  
  
Ikkakumon (v/o) - I AM NOT A WALRUS!!!  
  
Ebidramon - Why am I still Ebidramon?  
  
Mystery Voice - Because you have the power.  
  
Ebidramon - I GOT THE POWER!  
  
Kia - Augh.  
  
Anna - Do I take part in this?  
  
Mystery Voice - Uh. Yeah. You will stay in Ebidramon form. You must seek the abadoned crests of.Ocean and Lightning!  
  
BlackAgumon - Oh! How tres!  
  
Mystery Voice - And then use the power of the D-3 to digivole into Omega! The level beyond Mega!  
  
Kia - No! I thought it was below it.  
  
Mystery Voice - This is the only way to save the digital world, your world, and the bit beasts from being destroyed!  
  
Anna - How irony.  
  
BlackAgumon - Mmm. Irony.  
  
Mystery Voice - Just do it and you can go home.  
  
Anna - I have red slippers! *Taps them three times* Damn! It didn't work!  
  
Mystery Voice - You must defeat.Galux!  
  
Will Kia and Anna get home? And will Ebidramon and BlackAgumon be able to do it? Can they defeat a big, purple kitty? Will they save the world?  
  
Please R&R!!! 


End file.
